<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Nunca subestimes un final fantasy o puedes acabar quedando calvo by alquimista_otaku</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25689715">Nunca subestimes un final fantasy o puedes acabar quedando calvo</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/alquimista_otaku/pseuds/alquimista_otaku'>alquimista_otaku</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Gintama</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:56:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,059</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25689715</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/alquimista_otaku/pseuds/alquimista_otaku</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Los finales apresurados y con parejas salidas de la nada también pueden tener cosas buenas.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mutsu/Sakamoto Tatsuma</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Nunca subestimes un final fantasy o puedes acabar quedando calvo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Hola xD siento que hace siglos que no escribo, pero no es que me haya olvidado del fandom, sigo teniendo ideas, pero últimamente no dispongo del tiempo para escribirlas, pero espero que eso cambie pronto ^^ ya que estoy en ello, me gustaría mucho agradecer a todas esas personas que siempre se toman el tiempo para leer mis historias y comentar, realmente os agradezco de todo corazón por vuestro apoyo</em>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <em>Gintama no me pertenece, pero también soy medio gorila xD</em>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <span>
      <strong>Nunca subestimes un final fantasy o puedes acabar quedando calvo</strong>
    </span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <span>
      <strong>Capítulo único</strong>
    </span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Sakamoto tenía su vista fija en el horizonte, pero sus pensamientos estaban en otra parte. Después de luchar por años, podía decir sin lugar a duda que su vida era perfecta.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Tenía una tripulación que lo adoraba y era todo un modelo para seguir. Sus amigos Gintoki y Zura lo llamaban a menudo para pedirle consejos y lo mejor de todo, su gran amor y mano derecha por fin aceptó su propuesta de matrimonio y ahora eran orgullosos padres de gemelos. Por fin su vida era maravillosa.</em>
</p>
<p>- ¿Qué demonios es eso? – preguntó la yato</p>
<p>Sakamoto escondió a toda prisa los paneles de texto que ocupaban la viñeta.</p>
<p>- No te había oído llegar, yo solo estaba meditando – mintió el hombre de ojos azules</p>
<p>- Casi sonaba como un "final fantasy" – criticó la mujer</p>
<p>- Que tonterías dices, Gintama acabó hace más de un año, ¿Estas sugiriendo que la autora es tan vaga como el gorila? – dijo Sakamoto intentando parecer ofendido</p>
<p>- No sabes lo difícil que es escribir un fanfic, seguro que tuvo problemas con tu personalidad retorcida – explicó Mutsu</p>
<p>- La única que tiene personalidad retorcida aquí eres tú – respondió Sakamoto en voz baja</p>
<p>Mutsu ignoró al hombre y comenzó a rasgar los paneles de texto que habían quedado olvidados.</p>
<p>- ¿Qué le estás haciendo a nuestros hijos ficticios? – reclamó Sakamoto mientras se abrazaba a los carteles restantes</p>
<p>- Pensé que el amor de tu vida sería Oryou – añadió Mutsu</p>
<p>- ¿Cuánto tiempo piensas seguir molesta por ello? Solo la vi un par de veces y me rechazó – se defendió el hombre</p>
<p>- ¿Y quién dijo que yo estaría dispuesta a tener hijos contigo? Serían estúpidos como tú y fuertes gracias a la sangre yato, ¿Acaso quieres dejar a Kamui desempleado? No necesitamos tantos personajes peligrosos – explicó Mutsu</p>
<p>- Además de hermosos, también podrían salir inteligentes y humanos – sugirió el hombre</p>
<p>Mutsu lo miró por unos segundos antes de responder.</p>
<p>- No, definitivamente saldrían estúpidos, tu nivel de estupidez es más de 9000 – dijo la mujer ignorando a propósito el que Sakamoto se consideró hermoso en voz alta</p>
<p>- ¿Eso fue una referencia? – añadió Sakamoto ofendido</p>
<p>
  <em>Pero como dice el refrán, los que se pelean se desean y ellos discutían día y noche. Eso era la única forma que ambos tenían de guardar sus sentimientos bajo llave, aun cuando cada mirada los hacía sonrojarse y cada roce suspirar por más.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Sakamoto comenzó a pasar más tiempo frente al espejo, intentando verse atractivo para ella mientras intentaba domar en vano sus revoltosos cabellos. Mientras que Mutsu comenzó a comprar lencería especial, deseando que llegase el día en el que pudiese mostrarla a su gran amor.</em>
</p>
<p>- ¿Abuela? ¿Qué demonios estás narrando? Preguntó Mutsu horrorizada</p>
<p>- Tengo que hacer algo en mis ratos libres – explicó la anciana sin mostrar ni una pizca de culpabilidad</p>
<p>- Pero ¿Qué tiene que ver mi ropa interior con todo esto? – reclamó Mutsu enfadada</p>
<p>- Ni se le ocurra parar ahora, que venía la parte interesante – añadió Sakamoto</p>
<p>- Como no fue de tu ropa interior de la que hablaban – se quejó la joven</p>
<p>- Eso es fácil, yo no uso – dijo Sakamoto con orgullo, seguido de su típica risa</p>
<p>- Eso es todavía peor – murmuró la yato avergonzada por la información</p>
<p>- Aposté todos mis ahorros a que vosotros dos acabaríais en la cama y ya soy muy vieja para perder todo mi dinero – explicó sus razones la anciana</p>
<p>- ¿Qué demonios hace la tripulación en su tiempo libre? – preguntó Mutsu preocupada por los extraños pasatiempos del Kaientai</p>
<p>- De todo un poco, jugar al parchís, ver telenovelas, planear asesinatos al capitán inútil, escribir historias románticas entre vosotros y los jueves por la tarde toca jugar al bingo – enumeró la anciana de muy buen humor</p>
<p>- ¿Puedo jugar yo también? – dijo emocionado el hombre, pero fue ignorado</p>
<p>- Como sea, escuchad, no me queda mucho tiempo ya que no soy precisamente la más joven, nada me haría más feliz que estar presente en vuestra boda – comenzó a expresarse la mujer con sinceridad</p>
<p>- Mutsu, ¿Cómo podrías negarle algo tan sencillo a una anciana moribunda? – reclamó Sakamoto</p>
<p>- Yo no dije moribunda – se quejó la mayor</p>
<p>- Como sea, mira a sus brillantes ojos llenos de esperanza y dile que no habrá boda – utilizó el hombre esperando que el "efecto cachorro" tuviese efecto</p>
<p>Mutsu estaba segura de que golpearía a Sakamoto más tarde por esto, pero primero tornaría la situación a su favor.</p>
<p>- Está bien, habrá boda, pero tendrá que seguir las tradiciones yato – dijo de forma fría la yato, como si se tratase de alguna clase de papeleo al que tan acostumbrada estaba</p>
<p>Sakamoto y la anciana no podían creer lo que oyeron y abrazaron a la mujer mientras gritaban de alegría.</p>
<p>- Soy rica – dijo la anciana</p>
<p>- Me voy a casar – añadió Tatsuma mientras reía como idiota</p>
<p>- La tradición más grande e importante, es que el hombre usa vestido de novia y una pancarta que diga "soy el mayor idiota de la galaxia" – informó la joven</p>
<p>Sakamoto entendió entonces, Mutsu definitivamente lo quería… matar. Aun así, él haría todo lo necesario si así obtuviese su final feliz, además de que estaba seguro de que se vería muy sexy con vestido de novia. Y teniendo en cuenta todo lo que ella había hecho por él desde que se conocieron, cualquier petición de ella sería un pequeño precio que pagar en comparación a poder pasar toda su vida al lado de la chica.</p>
<p>Y si al final la boda acababa siendo una de las más raras y extravagantes de toda la galaxia, lo vería como un extra, aunque teniendo en cuenta a los invitados, seguramente sería un desmadre desde el principio, pero no podría estar más feliz por ello.</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <span>
      <strong>FIN</strong>
    </span>
  </span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>Bueno, mas vale tarde que nunca xD realmente no entiendo como tardé tanto en escribir esto, pero espero que os haya gustado y nos vemos en la próxima historia desastrosa de Gintama ^^</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>